Perseus' Journey
by TheRTBVer
Summary: When Percy turned down godhood, it was expected. What he asked for wasn't. Join Perseus as he relaxes for the rest of his life. Kidding. But follow his journey that has only really just begun. OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

Percy turned back to Zeus, his sea green eyes meeting the atmospheric blue of the king of the gods. "I wish to decline the offer my lord," he said.

"And why is that Perseus," spat out Athena, glimmering with rage that he would turn down godhood for the second time.

"I do not wish to have any more of this suffering, as a half-blood, I am constantly tracked and attacked by monsters. It is not a life I wish to lead anymore. But you will grant me another wish, will you not?" Asked Percy.

"You will receive your wish nephew, you have saved Olympus too many times for us to ignore what you have to say," replied Zeus.

"My wish is to be disowned as a son of the gods, for the trace to be removed from my body so that I may lead a mortal life without the stress of having to kill monsters. Promise me that you will do this Lord Zeus," he requested.

With Percy's last statement, silence ruled the throne room of Olympus. Not a word was said by any of the powerful beings in their thrones, the shock of the request evident on their faces. Percy's friends around him, suddenly ended the silence.

"What do you mean mortal-" asked Annabeth.

"Why Per-" interrupted Nico.

"Can i have your pow-" asked Frank.

"I'll kill you, you IDIOT!" screamed Thalia.

A voice boomed out over the midst of the babbling demi-gods. "SILENCE". Poseidon turned to his son. "Why Percy, why do want this, if you were immortal monsters wouldn't bother you, and you could still live with your friends"

"I have to do this dad, I need to live the life I was cheated of once I was born. Being stripped of my powers will allow this to happen."

"Percy, don't leave me," said Annabeth, tears flooding down her face. "You're the greatest demi-god ever, you can't just leave".

"I have to Annabeth. I can't explain why anymore than I already have. Let me do this, if not for my sake, than for the friends we've lost," replied Percy, emotion clear in his slowly tearing eyes.

"Your wish will be granted my nephew, you truly are the greatest hero Olympus has ever had, and you will be remembered forever," spoke the king of the gods. "Poseidon, brother, would you please perform the ceremony."

"Percy, you must give me your sword to complete your wish. I do wish that there was another way, but there isn't. Do you accept the consequences of becoming mortal? You will not be able to see through the mist, you will not have any of my powers, and your scent will be removed. You will have 10 minutes after you accept to say your goodbyes."

"I accept the conditions of the agreement," Percy stated. He picked up Anaklusmos, and kissed the blade of the sword goodbye, before capping it, and throwing it to his father.

"May I have some privacy to complete my goodbyes?" Percy asked Poseidon.

"Of course. Who do you wish to speak to first?"

"You, and my friends"

"Goodbye everyone, never forget what we did together. Train hard and train others harder. Spread the hero burden between both camps, and allow each to prosper and learn from each other. I'll never forget any of you, and how i would never be able to repay you for being the best friends a demi-god could have. I love you all. And father, you are one of the greatest Olympian parents I have ever known, always treat your children this way, and encourage the other gods to do so as well. It will bode well for you guys when you need to band together with demi-gods again. I love you dad, and i'll never forget you, ever."

"Goodbye Percy, we love you too, and we'll never forget your contribution to Olympus and both camps," said Piper, the elected spokesperson of the group. "Go and enjoy the rest of life, you've earned it."

"Father, could you please ask Lady Hestia to re-enter, i wish to speak to her"

**_LINE_BREAK_**

"Lady Hestia," Percy sank into a bow.

"Please don't Perseus, I do not need to be recognised like that," she replied.

"I wished to speak to you for a favour. You've always put your family first, and helped Olympus, even after what Zeus did to you, I only ask that you continue to keep the family together, for you truly are the best, and most powerful Olympian I've ever met. You never put yourself first, and I thank you for doing that, as you've helped to save Olympus many times. While you are ignored by your siblings, I know that I, and many other demi-gods hold you in high regard for what you've done," Percy said.

"Of course i will do that Perseus, however i wish to help you out a bit as well. I want to give you a minor blessing, allowing you to still be able to see through the mist, and it will allow you access to one of my powers, the ability to summon food and drink by thought. It will also give you your scent back, but it will be a weaker scent than before, as you only have a slight blessing from me. I know what you plan to do, and this will help you achieve that. I will visit you at your house, after you have told your mother and step-father what has happened, i will give you my blessing."

"Thank you Lady Hestia," Percy bowed again.

"I told you not to bow Perseus," she said, an admonishing look on her face. Percy just smiled at her, and laughed.

**_LINE_BREAK_**

"I'm home mum," Percy called out, as he unlocked the door of their apartment, the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafting through the door and into his nose. "Are they blue?"

"Of course darling, I wouldn't cook them any other way," came the reply from Percy's favourite woman in the world.

"Mum!" Percy cried out, as he wrapped her in a hug. "It's great to see you again. How's Paul? I'm great but I've got something to tell you," Percy exclaimed breathlessly.

"Paul's great honey. In fact he's out shopping at the moment, he'll be back soon. He can't wait to see you again, he wants to take a record of your travels. He's started to write them all up."

"Oh, wow, that's really great. But why me, surely there's someone else he could write about," came the sheepish reply. "Mum, I wanted to tell you this personally, in case one of the gods decided to tell you and twist my words."

"What is it Perce?"

"Well, I decided to disown myself from the gods, give up all my powers, and riptide, so I could like a normal mortal life with you and Paul for a bit before I find something to do. As you know I haven't been around enough and I know you and Paul both miss me. It'll also give Paul more time to chronicle my adventures," he said. "I also need a break from being a demi-god after both wars, and everything I've seen and done."

"Wow, Percy. That's amazing that you would do something like that for us," Sally replied, happiness filling her face. "And it's great that you're finally doing something for yourself. you really do deserve it. Come and have some fresh cookies with me, they should be almost ready"

**A/N: Next chapter will start in the middle of the talk with Paul, and Percy will receive Hestia's blessing. I don't know what to do after that, after all, this is my first fanfic and the first time I've ever written more than 1200 words, with plans to write more. So if you could please review, to help me out that would be fantastic. Even if you have an idea that you think is crap, suggest it. I'll try to have more description in the next chapter as this chapter is mostly setting up the story. Please leave a favourite if you like the story. I'll try my hardest to do 1-2 chapters a week.** I'm Australian, so I use Australian spelling for some words, not American spelling. Also, I hope I did that disclaimer right. Wouldn't want to get my ass sued, would I?****

**Word Count (Doesn't Include A/N): 1309**


	2. Chapter 2

Sally turned back to Paul, "Aren't you excited, Percy's coming to live with us!"

"Well, yes, but Percy, are you sure that this is what you really want? What about your friends that you're leaving behind?" Paul asked, clearly worried about Percy's choice.

"It's ok Paul, honestly. I really do need this. I just have to... To get away... It's just, all the deaths" Percy broke down as he reached the end of his reply. Sally's arms reached out to him, and pulled him into a comforting hug. She held him suffocatingly tight and didn't let him go until his sobs subsided.

"It's ok Percy," Sally whispered, "It's ok."

Paul walked out of the room, his head bowed. His eyes met Sally's for a second, and she nodded imperceptibly. His feet took him to the kitchen, where the groceries had been dumped from his earlier outing. He put them away, and began to cook dinner.

"I just miss them so much. They were the best friends I've ever had. And they're just, just not here anymore. Clarisse, Grover, I just can't believe that they died. It shouldn't be possible. They shouldn't have to die!" Percy sobbed again.

"Hey Percy, they're fine, they're in Elysium, we both know that. They died fighting for what they believed in and died to save the world. They did it for the rest of us living here. You have to let them go, make sure their deaths were not in vain," Sally said.

"You're right mum. Sorry about that," Percy's eyes gleamed with tears, but glinted with determination and happiness, brighter than ever.

Paul popped his head in through the door, "Dinner's ready! And Percy, sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that."

"No worries Paul, I just, well still am, a bit upset about their deaths," Percy replied, after which, an uncomfortable silence fell across the room

"Anyway, what have you cooked for us Paul?" Asked Sally, effectively ending the silence, and restoring normality back into the room.

They all moved back into the kitchen, where on the bench, sat three bowls of pasta, covered in a ruby red sauce and topped with some shaved Parmesan Cheese. Next to each of the bowls, was a glass, each filled with a sparkling dark blue liquid. There was a vase filled with fresh roses, scenting the room with their sensitive fragrance.

Dinner was eaten slowly, all members of the family enjoying each others company. Small talk was made, and Percy was enjoying being home more than he thought he would. Paul, after initially worried, after apologising, seemed more at peace with Percy's idea, and even warmed up to it once Percy explained exactly what he was going to do. Desert consisted of a simple combination of vanilla ice cream and ripe strawberries from Delphi Strawberry Service, where the strawberries were ripe and in season all year round.

Once he had finished dessert, Percy excused himself, and slowly made his way through the rest of the apartment, stopping to look at photos of his family. He finally made reached a door at the end of the apartment, with a name on a brass nameplate. Percy chuckled, reminiscing about the Christmas shopping with his mother, who had no idea what to get him. He finally saw the nameplate and decided that he must have it. Sally tried to talk him out of it, but Percy just would not budge. She gave in and they drilled it into the door the next day. Engraved on it, were the words 'Perseus Jackson', in a fancy looking script. It was Percy's favourite possession in the apartment and he loved it, whenever he visited, he spent at least 30 minutes cleaning and shining it, so it glinted like a coin in the sunlight.

He walked into his room, turning to close the door, completely missing the fact that someone was in his room, looking straight at him. When Percy turned, he gasped. The person smiled, their face covered by a hood, but it didn't stop the smile from chilling Percy to the core. Whoever this was, he knew they were powerful, possibly stronger than some of the gods, normally no-one could hide their presence from him like that. Then he remembered that he couldn't see through the mist anymore, so it had to just be a normal person. He stepped towards her, one hand in his pocket on instinct, and the other bunched into a fist at his side

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

Well that was fun, thought Hestia, as she removed her hood.

"Relax Percy, I told you I would be here, remember?" She said, as Percy bowed, "I did ask you not to bow to me Perseus. Are you losing your memory?" She asked, with fake concern in her voice.

"Well you didn't specify my bedroom, my lady. And my memory is fine, I just really need to stretch out my back," replied Percy, the humour of the situation evident in his voice.

"Well you need to stretch again, to receive my blessing Perseus."

He bowed again, and she tapped him on the head. Her eyes flamed slightly, and heat passed through her arm into Percy's body, and he stiffened for a second, before collapsing onto the ground.

He woke up, a few minutes later, and found himself lying in bed.

"What the hell happened to me?"

"I blessed you Perseus, you can now see through the mist again."

"I see, but why could i see you, if I couldn't see through the mist before?" He asked.

"That's simple, I just manipulated the mist. You know how to use the mist to cover up and hide yourself, I just did the opposite," she replied. "It's the natural progression of using the mist."

"Well, that answers all my questions, my lady," Percy said. "Thank you for the blessing."

"Anytime Perseus," and with that, Hestia vanished.

Percy grabbed his bag that Sally had put in his room earlier, and made sure he still had everything he needed inside. He had plenty of ambrosia and nectar, but he still had no weapon. He shrugged, fists were almost as good as celestial bronze when it came to fighting monsters, it was just a different fighting style. More of a knock-em-out and run style. It was a lot more painful than using a sword as well. So after these thoughts, Percy grabbed a Frisbee. Well, it was better than nothing.

He clambered out his window, past the moonlace, and ran down the fire escape. He jumped the last few stairs, and landed in a crouch, absorbing the force of the landing, and allowing him to to set off straight away. Sally watched this from the front of the apartment block and sighed. He could have just told her, but she knew Percy wouldn't have wanted to upset her or Paul.

**_LINE_BREAK_**

Percy was on the outskirts of Brooklyn, when he decided to stop, and rest for the night. His tent gave him no trouble, and he was in his sleeping bag faster than a Titan in battle. It unfortunate for him however, as sleep eluded him, until finally, it came upon him. But lady luck had left Percy at a young age, and so he was awakened a few hours later to a fearful cry. He jumped up, slipped on the sleeping bag, and fell right back down. He disentangled himself from the sleeping bag, and ran outside, in the general direction that the scream came from. He reached a clearing, and what he saw, stopped him right in his tracks. He pulled out his Frisbee, and sent it flying.

**A/N: Sorry for the really cringy and cliched beginning of this chapter. I'm not the best at writing stuff like that. Does anyone else really like the name Perseus, i just love using it. Anyway, i haven't explained Percy's idea of what he's gonna do because i haven't really thought of it just yet. It's a very vague thought in my brain at the moment. ****If you have any suggestions, feel free to review or pm me. And if you really liked the chapter, you can always follow or favourite the story.**

**Word Count: 1321**


	3. Chapter 3

A giant hellhound was bearing down down on a small child, maybe 4 or 5 years old. Two unconscious bodies were next to the child, and the child was backed up against a tree, hand covering the head, in a futile effort to protect itself. The Frisbee bounced off the monsters thick hide, garnering its attention. It swiped at the child, sending it flying into a tree, hitting it with a sickening crunch. The body slumped down the tree, and the glistening red trail was obvious enough to be seen from where Percy was. The hellhound padded its way towards Percy, slowly and carefully, its eyes never leaving Percy's for a minute. It closed the distance with remarkable ease, as Percy could see that the children had put up a good fight. It too was leaking blood, out a small wound in the side, where he could see the hilt of a knife sticking out. The Frisbee clattered to the ground, distracting Percy, giving the hellhound a chance to strike. It leapt towards him, claws extended, and swiped at Percy, who dodged the first paw, before diving forward, into a roll, that took him past the monster. It yelped as it felt pain along its right side, but Percy hadn't touched it. It turned gingerly, and let out a roar, aiming to intimidate Percy into fleeing, but Percy wasn't having any of it, and this time stalked towards the monster. It turned its head, surprised that someone would actually try to engage it in a fight. Percy was a few metres away when it backed away from him. He changed his grip on the knife he was holding, the one he pulled out of the hellhound, and threw it. It struck the hellhound, pommel first, knocking it out, and allowing Percy plenty of time to catch his breath, before stabbing it. He watched, as it dissolved, and covered the earth in golden dust. Percy turned to the unconscious boy and girl on the ground. They weren't waking up soon. He then moved over to the boy down at the bottom of the tree. He was still bleeding heavily, and although not a doctor, Percy knew he had to stop the bleeding. He pulled off his shirt, and took the boys shirt off, allowing the true depth of his wounds to be seen. Large gashes covered his chest, and his face was turning very pale. Percy tied his shirt around the boy, keeping it tight to stop the bleeding, there wasn't much more he could do, except wait.

Moments later, the two on the ground, slowly regained consciousness. On at a time they awoke, freaked out, and then relaxed, as they saw no hellhound, only Percy tending to their friend.

Percy normally would've found it very amusing, they way that they freaked out, but now that the boys life was at stake, he knew that he had to concentrate. he only knew very basic first aid, like if it bleeds, you need to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, pad the wound (with something), and finally, bandage it. The other two children came over, and asked Percy what he was doing.

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding. I'll need help though, what are your names? I'm Percy."

"I'm Clarence and this is Charli. He's Conor," said the boy.

"Well Clarence, if you could come and help me, while Charli, has a look for something that we could use for a stretcher. I need to take you guys with me to where I'm camping. I'll be able to look after your friend better, and I can get you guys food there."

The boy was looking a bit better, but not much. Percy had no idea what else he could do. He knew that he could use ambrosia as a last resort, just in case he was a demigod, but at the moment, he felt helpless. He had no idea what he was doing, and he was supposed to save him. He had to get them all to safety, which either meant going back home and dumping them with mum and Paul, or taking them with him. He couldn't decide, he knew what he was doing, and it was very dangerous, on the other hand, he could use some help, and the names, it couldn't be a coincidence. And mum wouldn't want him leaving three kids at her apartment and then running off again.

"Well that's decided," Percy spoke aloud.

"What's decided?" Asked Charli, who had just returned from her search, "Also I couldn't find anything! Does that mean we can't move Conor?" Asked Charli, a tone of hysteria in her voice.

"Damn!" Percy muttered, "No, it's ok Charli, I can carry him, it'll just be a lot slower, and more difficult," Percy replied, trying to calm Charli down. A crying child was not what he needed right now.

"Do you need help to carry him Percy?" Asked Clarence.

"No, but if you could help me pick him up, then that would be very helpful. Charli, if you could make sure you two all have your stuff when we go, because we won't be coming back. And then, you guys can tell me why you were out here," Percy said.

**_LINE_BREAK_**

"So we ran away from home because there was this creepy guy near our house always trying to get in, and well, Conor has this really abusive parent, and so he ran away with us. We've been travelling for around 5 days, and then that dog thing attacked us. I stuck it with my knife before it took me and Charli out. And that's about all," spoke Clarence. His version of events were far too short for Percy's liking, so he decided to pry into their past a bit.

"So where do you guy live exactly?"

"We lived on Staten Island, but when we ran away, we didn't know where to go, so we went west first, and now east. And we have no food left. Are you sure you have enough food for us?" Charli asked.

"Of course, if there were a thousand of you, I would still have enough food, but we're almost here, thank you for telling me about yourselves, it has made a few things a bit clearer," Percy replied, confusing the two children.

They reached his tent, and Percy lay Conor down softly inside the tent. "Hey Charli, Clarence, what do want to eat? I can get you anything."

"Do you have pasta? We love pasta," asked Charli.

"Sure, is bolognese alright for both of you?" Percy replied.

"Yep."

"Hey Hestia, could I have some help please, not exactly sure what I'm doing?" Percy asked quietly, so he wouldn't be overheard.

"Just hold out a bowl, and imagine the food in there, it'll appear in there. Nice work with the children as well, I left you some supplies in your tent, I hope they help you," came the telepathic communication from Hestia, "Also, you can ask me in your mind, I promise I'll always reply."

"Thank you very much Lady Hestia," he replied in his mind.

Percy grabbed two bowls from his tent, and though of spaghetti bolognese. Immediately, it appeared in the two bowls, topped with Parmesan Cheese as well.

"Here you guys go, I'll be checking on Conor if you need me," Percy said, before retiring to the tent, where he saw the supplies that Hestia had left him. He smiled, and sent her a mental thanks, before looking over it in awe. It looked like she had packed him a small hospital in his tent. There was a note stuck to the equipment. 'This equipment only appears when you need it, or when you ask for it Percy, hope you like it! :)'. He grabbed the Ibuprofen, at least he knew what this did. He put it in Conor's mouth, and forced him to swallow it.

**A/N: Do the monsters bleed? I don't actually know. Oh well. I suppose it's my choice if they do or not. Not flowing nicely today either, i'll just have to battle through it. Names are done specifically, if you get them, then tell me! ****Sorry for no update yesterday, I'm aiming for a chapter a day, but I was doing a lot of other stuff yesterday. Namely running, swimming, biking, and going for a round of golf. This morning I was also doing fitness training so I couldn't write anything then, so that is why this is late and there wasn't one tomorrow.**

**Word Count: 1359**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy was watching over Conor as he slept, whilst Charli and Clarence slept together in his sleeping bag. It was all very quiet, and peaceful, and Percy finlaly allowed himself to relax, he had been on edge for most of the day and night. He was finally feeling the effects of the fight with the hellhound, and his muscles were stiffening up. He had a look in the medical cabinet, and found exactly what he needed, an instant heat pack. He cracked it, and placed it over his quadriceps, letting out an 'Ahhh,' in the process as he felt the heat pack working its magic. Percy yawned, and closed his eyes.

**_LINE_BREAK_**

"Wake up Percy!" came a shriek from in front of his face. Percy's eyes opened instantly, and he squinted, trying to make out what was in front of him. The early morning sun wasn't making it easier, and his eyes finally adjusted. The face of Clarence appeared right above him, and Percy shrieked, before recovering his wits.

"What are you doing Clarence? What's the time?" Percy asked, his questions coming rapidly.

"It's Conor," replied Clarence, his voice quavering, as he thought about his best friend.

"Shit," Percy said, "No, I mean, damn," he corrected.

"Swearing's fine Percy, we know all the best swear words," came the cheeky reply.

Percy moved quickly towards Conor, who was looking much better, his cheeks flushed with colour. However, Conor didn't feel better, and didn't seem to know where he was, and was freaking out, his arms waving around wildly. Charli had tried to calm him down, but failed, and was now crying in Percy's sleeping bag.

"Right, he needs more painkillers, Clarence can you find me the Ibuprofen. Charli, help me hold him down so we can administer the drugs, then he should be able to talk and understand us better. He's in a lot of pain right now, which is why he's blocking you ou-"

"Found the Ibu-thingy," Clarence interrupted.

"Ok give it to me, and help Charli hold Conor down," Percy commanded, his voice so full of authority, that even Zeus would've obeyed him. Clarence and Charli grabbed an arm each, Percy grabbed a bottle of water as well, and held Conor's mouth open, slipping the tablet down. To stop him from retching it back up, Percy poured water down his throat as well, causing Conor to reflexively swallow, allowing the tablet access to his body. Charli and Clarence let go of his arms, but he still continue to thrash about.

"Why hasn't he stopped yet Percy?" Asked Charli, her tear stained face looking up at him.

"The painkillers haven't taken effect yet, if you and Clarence go and play outside, I'll call you once he calms down," Percy replied, his voice low.

"Sure Percy, and thank you for helping all of us. We really appreciate it," Charli said, almost tearing up again.

"No problem Charli, Having you guys around has been really fun, even if Conor's still a bit sick," Percy replied, warmth creeping through his voice, and relaxing both the children, "Now, go and play, and once Conor relaxes, I'll call you in for breakfast."

Conor was slowly starting to calm, but Percy wasn't going to let the kids talk to Conor, until he got a chance. HE needed to apologise after all, if he had been quicker, than Conor wouldn't have been so seriously injured. Percy sighed, at least Conor was recovering, and the other two were alright. If any had died, that was when he would've had problems.

"Where am I?"

The voice of the young child brought Percy out of his thoughts, and into the real world.

"Hey Conor, my name's Percy. You're in my tent, where I have medical supplies because you were badly injured. You might not feel much at the moment because you're on painkillers, but you were cut up across the chest pretty badly. Clarence and Charli are here as well. I'm sorry for what happened, if I was faster, you wouldn't have been so badly injured," Percy said.

"What happened to that giant lizard that was attacking us?"

Percy frowned, "You mean dog?"

"No, it was definitely a lizard," Conor replied. Percy looked upset, Conor hoped that he hadn't done anything wrong, but Percy was too caught up into his own world to notice. Shit shit shit shit, he thought. Conor's not a half-blood. For fucks sake, why is this so hard. Do I take him to Sally, where do I take him, what do I do with him. He can't see through the mist, so he can't travel with the others and myself for too long. Oh shit, this really takes the cake. He stopped his mental thoughts, and called Charli and Clarence.

"Guys, Conor's awake, you can come and see him."

"Conor," they squealed, as they piled inside the tent. Charli jumped onto his legs and squeezed him in a huge hug, while Clarence just stood there, not sure what level of affection the situation called for. He settled for a head nod, and then, as if his legs moved by themselves, jumped next to Charli. Then his arms moved around Conor in a hug as well. Percy laughed, the awkwardness in the tent had risen from a 2 to a 9 on the awkward scale.

"Wow Clarence, you're almost as awkward as I am in situations like this," Percy commented dryly, which received a few laughs, and eased the tension. Charli and Clarence bombarded Conor with affection, while Percy was lost in thought again, about what he could do.

"Hey Hestia, got a bit of a problem at the moment, you know the almost dead boy, well, he's mortal, and I don't know what to do. Please help," Percy thought.

Silence. that was all Percy got in return, then,

"H... Perc...conn..ion...break...wh...u...wan...can...hea...goo..."

"You've got to be kidding me," was the mental reply he sent back to Hestia.

"Of course I am Percy, It's a mental connection, if you acn't hear me, then I would have to be dead, which is almost impossible, by the way," Hestia replied. Percy could imagine her laughing at his face when he realised she was joking, and smiled, until he remembered the problem.

"So, got any answers Lady Hestia, because I'm running pretty low," he asked.

"Well, I really don't know, probably taking him to your mothers would be a really good idea, but how will you deal with what the other two, I can tell you now, that both Clarence and Charli are demigods, but I can't tell which parent. I know you want to take them with you, your fatal flaw and all that, but you have to get Conor to safety, as soon as possible. Maybe you could take him back to his parents?" She asked.

"No," Percy's voice was firm, "His father is abusive, like Gabe was, I can't leave him to that," Percy paused, realising that he had been speaking out loud.

"Hey Hestia, did you get that?" He thought to her.

"Yes Percy, I did, because I'm right outside," She replied, out loud as well, "May I come in, Perseus?"

"Of course my lady," he replied, as once again he bowed, "Guys, this is Lady Hestia, one of the nicest people you will ever meet. Lady Hestia, this is Charli, Clarence, and Conor."

The children all followed Percy's lead and bowed to Hestia. She laughed, "Please, ther is no need to bow to me, Perseus only does it because he always forgets not to."

"But isn't your name Percy?" Charli asked, "Who's Perseus?"

"I am Perseus, but everyone except Lady Hestia calls me Percy," he explained, "It's because I call her Lady Hestia, she prefers Hestia as well."

"It's also because he always bows to me," Hestia added, "Anyway, I'm here to take Conor, to take him to a kind, loving family, who've always wanted a child, as he is still very badly injured, and needs proper medical attention, Perseus' medical knowledge just isn't enough," she spoke kindly, but firmly. "There is no time to discuss this, we must be going immediately, so say your goodbyes, Perseus and I must talk outside."

**A/N: Wow, the story absolutely ballooned yesterday, guess you guys liked the fight scene. How'd you like this chapter? I thought I wrote it ok. Was also busy today which is why this is coming out really late. Sorry. Also no-one seemed to guess what I did with the names, if you have any idea, or just want to guess, pm me, and ill tell you if you're right or wrong. I was also wondering if I shoudl write a chapter in Percy's POV, I haven't done one yet so idk. If you have any suggestions please review, it helps out a heap, and you can tell me about what you think of doing a Percy POV. Thanks.**

**Word Count: 1427**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A lot of swearing goes down in this chapter, you have been warned.**

"Where are you taking him Hestia, where? How have you found somewhere to take him already, and how do you know they'll do a good job?" Percy was seething, he hardly knew Conor, but he knew Conor deserved a good family after what had happened.

"Relax Percy, I have found a perfect place, with two amazing parents. Conor will be perfectly safe with them, I promise," Hestia backed away slightly, she was trying to calm Percy down, but she knew if he blew up, she could be injured very quickly.

"And. How. The. Hell. Do. You. Know. He'll. Be. Safe. With. These. People," Percy growled, he was trying very hard to control his anger, but he knew he was close to breaking point, "I'm taking a walk, I'll be back soon," he said, in a calmer voice, before walking into the forest, "Look after the kids while I'm gone, I'll be back soon, and then I expect you to tell me where the parents live, and their names, so I can visit him," Percy said, without looking back.

**_LINE_BREAK_**

Hestia slowly walked back inside, she wished she had explained herself better, but she wasn't surprised at Percy's reaction. "Hey guys, come over here for a minute, I need to talk to you," Hestia said.

The children all gathered around her, "The people I'm taking Conor too, are the best parents that I've ever seen, they raised one of the greatest people on earth you know," Hestia explained, "I know you guys will miss each other, but once Percy finds out where Conor is going, he'll make sure to visit many times."

"Where are you taking me Lady Hestia?" Conor asked quietly. He really didn't want to leave, but the idea of having two parents that didn't hit him and treated him nicely, was his greatest ever wish, and if Charli and Clarence could come and visit, well that was a bonus.

"I will tell you when Perseus comes back, I do not wish for him to hear this information second hand," she replied, "Now, are any of you hungry? I have plenty of food with me."

"I'll have pizza please Lady Hestia, and a blue coke, if you don't mind," came the reply from the entrance of the tent.

"Ah, Perseus, good of you to come and join us," said Lady Hestia, "Pizza for everyone it is."

"So where do the people live my lady?" Asked Percy, "And who are they?"

"Well, Perseus, they live in Manhattan, and their names are Sally, and Paul. You suggested them yourself Perseus," She ended kindly, easing the surprise onto Percy. He just looked at her, shocked, and didn't say a word, until,

"A very good choice Hestia, will I be able to come when you take Conor?"

"Sorry Percy, maybe another time all three of you can visit. For now, I must take him myself," came the apologetic reply.

"No worries, send them my regards."

"Percy, who are Sally and Paul?" Charli asked.

"My parents, Charli, they are my parents, the two nicest people you will meet. We will get to see them sometime, I promise we'll go and visit to see Conor and to meet them. Now Conor and Hestia must go, and Conor, you'll be fine, they'd never ever hit anyone," he explained.

**_LINE_BREAK_**

"Now, Charli, and Clarence, I have something very important to tell you," Percy said, after Conor and Lady Hestia had left, "You guys are very special, you have special traits, and what some would call powers. You two are, well, part god, Greek, to be precise."

"Who are the Greek Gods? and what do you mean by part god? Does that mean I'm a superhero? Are you a superhero?" Clarence babbled.

"Well, the Greek Gods are, the Greek Gods," was the lame explanation from Percy, "And, no you're not a superhero, but the gods, well they, uh, have children with mortals, and you are those children. They transfer some of their powers into you, so you have some special stuff you can do. I'm a son of Poseidon, who's the god of the sea, and I used to have control over some of his domains, like water, and earthquakes. Do you remember hearing about the volcano exploding? yeah, well I caused that," Percy explained.

"How do we know which god is our parent?" Asked Charli, "Because I remember reading about them, and they each have their own distinguishing features, so surely we can work it ou-"

Charli was interrupted by a whinny, from a creature outside. Percy led the other two outside to investigate why a horse was near them, and came face to face with what looked like a giant horse-rooster hybrid.

"What the hell is that thing?" Asked Percy, of no-one in particular. He grabbed the knife that he used against the hellhound, and pushed the two children behind him, protecting them with his body. As he did so, he heard a voice in his head, a rather rude voice,

"Oi dickhead, watch where you're holding that thing, you might skewer me."

"Lady Hestia," he asked, mentally as well.

"No you fuckwit, it's me, the Hippalectryon."

"Are you related to Arion by any chance, he's got a pretty foul mouth as well?"

"You racist! Not all horses are related you idiot. Trust a son of Poseidon, they've all got shit for brains"

"Well that was uncalled for. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm running away, people are trying to eat me! Can you save me, my lord?" The horse asked hopefully.

"Not until you apologise, to everyone here, you scared these two, and you were very upsetting. Also how can I hear you, I don't have Poseidon's powers any more?" Percy asked inquisitively, he had thought that all ties to Poseidon would be gone.

"I could sense the sea on you, so I created a mental connection, since you are Poseidon's son, it worked," the rooster horse explained.

"Ok, can you fly?" Percy asked hopefully.

"More racism, I'm a bloody rooster, do you think I can fly, I'm not a pegasus," the mental thoughts came back quickly, and rather loudly.

"Ok, listen to me, you're gonna have to run and hide somewhere in this forest, we'll follow you and protect you, and then when the hungry people leave, we have a proper chat, with no swearing. And then you're gonna have to help us. Got it."

"Yes my lord, I'm going right now," the rooster horse replied as it ran off. Percy sighed, horses were more trouble than they were worth. He gathered up the tent, and then left, with the kids trailing behind, not saying a word, as Percy was concentrating, and he freaked them out a bit when he stood still for like three minutes, not doing anything, and then suddenly he started running around and shouting instructions at them.

"What are we actually doing Percy, and what was that thing that was there?"

"That, my friends, was a rooster horse, and we are going to help protect it from hunters," they looked at Percy weirdly, "I used to be able to talk to horses, and apparently I still can, if they're smart enough. You two are going to have to help me protect it. Who's the stronger fighter out of you two?"

"I am," Charli replied, "But why do you need to know?"

"Here Clarence, have the knife, for extra protection," Percy said, answering Charli's question, in a roundabout way. They continued walking, until they heard footsteps, coming from in front of them, and Percy broke into a run, "Keep up guys, we can't arrive too late, we have to save the rooster horse, he needs us, and I need him."

**A/N: Percy thinks of Paul as his like second dad, I think that it would be pretty obvious from the books as well as fatal flaw and all that stuff. Computer was being weird which is why this is also up quite late, but not as late as yesterday. WHo wants to pick the Godly parents, as I haven't decided yet. If I don't get anyone suggesting a parent, then I will pick one or to myself, as I haven't decided if they will be twins, they probably will be though, so yeah.**

**Word Count: 1336**


	6. Chapter 6

The rooster horse was hiding in a grove of trees, when Percy and the kids finally found her. He had been 'conversing' with Percy the whole time, so they knew exactly where to find him. Once they arrived, Percy set up a defensive perimeter, and climbed a tree, to act as a scout. He felt bad about leaving the kids to defend the rooster horse alone, but he knew they had to learn sometime, and this would be the safest way. He could still protect them from up here, even if they thought that he wouldn't. Plus, he thought he knew who would be hunting the rooster horse,

"So, rooster horse, what's your name anyway?" He asked the Hippalectryon.

"They call me," dramatic pause, "Hoof Hearted!" He exclaimed proudly. Unfortunately, the only person who heard him was Percy, who almost fell off the tree laughing.

"Really? Hoof Hearted? You've got to be kidding me, that is just too good," Percy wheezed out between laughs. "I'm just gonna call you Hoof"

5 people suddenly appeared, crawling out of the undergrowth, surrounding Hoof and the kids. They had on dull armour, to prevent refraction of light, and they each had a sword. "Shit," Percy said, "I was not expecting these guys."

Charli had already starting fighting, and seemed to be using what looked like a martial art to prevent 3 of the hunters from reaching the Hippalectryon. Clarence was going for a more modern approach, and was holding the knife out in front of him, his hands trembling. Percy saw that, and jumped down to help him, before he was taken out. As soon as he landed, Percy threw an uppercut from his crouch, that hit one of the people flush on the chin, and knocked him out. The other man received an elbow to the chest, giving Percy space, and allowing him to check how Charli was going. Charli was doing fine, easily holding her own against the three people. As Percy watched, she landed a kick on the knee of the one on the far left, who collapsed, and then she spun around, and threw her fist at another, who held his hands up to protect himself, before he realised he should've covered another body part. He went down screaming, and Charli stopped for a second, to take a breather, when the other man struck. He snuck in from behind her, and swept her legs out from under her, she fell, and landed sprawling on the ground, while the man stood triumphant over her. She was helpless, and couldn't do a thing except try to crawl away. The man smiled sadistically, he would hurt her, very badly, for showing up his best men. He grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her up. He would've taken her as well, if it wasn't for the knife that appeared in his back.

"Wow! Nice throw Clarence," Percy said, surprised. Percy would've been taken as well, as he had been watching Charli for so long, that he had forgotten all about the last member of the brigand that had tried to kill Hoof. Luckily for Percy, Hoof was aware, and he reared up and kicked out at the attacker, effectively preventing him from getting near Percy. By this time, Charli had come over, and with four against one, the man ran off, ending the encounter.

Percy wanted to have a chat with one of the hunters, to learn a bit about them, so he dragged the one who was still conscious away from he others, whom he had summoned food for, and started his chat. "What is your name? Who do you work for? Why do you need the Hippalectryon? If you answer these questions, I will be able to relieve you of your pain, and possibly save your genitalia, so answer," Percy commanded.

"I'm John, my master is the Griffin, he tells us what he wants, and we get it. No questions asked. So I don't know why he wants that thing, I just tried to get it." He answered, knowing that it wasn't what Percy wanted to hear.

"Where is his base? Are there more than one? What are their names?" Percy shot off more questions, clearly frustrated with the previous answers.

"There are three, I don't know their names, but they reside in Delphi, or the modern equivalent of Delphi," he answered, and Percy finally had some information he could use.

"You're lucky, you may go now, and tell your master that Hoof is under the protection of Perseus, and that no-one shall take him, without incurring my wrath," Percy finally spoke, breaking the silence that had stretched between them, "Go!"

**_LINE_BREAK_**

Percy was trying to work out where they were meant to go, after all the modern Delphi would be quite hard to find. He ran through what he knew about Delphi. People came to visit the oracle, who gave them advice to follow, as the oracle was the voice of the gods. It would have shifted over to America, so it would be a place in America, where people visit to receive advice about their lives. The oracle was the most powerful person in Ancient Greece. So therefore, the most powerful person in America lives in Delphi. So who's the most powerful person in America?

"Hey, Clarence, who do you think the most powerful person in America is?" Percy asked suddenly, wanting to know where to go next.

"The president Percy, why?"

"Holy shit! Ok, we are travelling to Washington DC guys, because we are going to break into the white house," Percy announced, "Also, I think I know who your godly parents are, the fight we were just in made it very clear."

Charli and Clarence just looked at Percy in shock, it was hard to say which announcement had them more surprised, the fact that Percy knew who their godly father was, or the fact that he wanted them to break into the white house.

"Well who's our godly parent?" Asked Clarence excitedly, "Tell us!"

"Ah, that is where I was confused as well, you both have different godly parents, but with the same mother. I couldn't work out who your Godly parent was because you both seemed so different, but I had an idea before the battle, and it proved to be correct," Percy said proudly.

"Charli, your parent, is another woman, Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. And Clarence, your father is Apollo, god of the sun, healing, and archery," Percy said, "This is why I was so confused, two different parents is unheard of. You two will be a very strong team one day."

"Wow, really? We have different parents, that is so cool!" Exclaimed Clarence, "So, we have different abilities then?" He asked.

"Well, yes, and having to train both of you in different ways will be hard, especially since I can't shoot a bow and arrow for crap," Percy answered, "And we still have to receive our reward from Hoof here, who promised us one," he reminded the Hippalectryon.

Hoof whinnied, and replied to Percy, "I know where you can find weapons that would suit all of you. It would make your journey easier, and I know you need weapons, you only have one knife between the three of you.'

"Where do we find the weapons?" Percy asked Hoof.

"Easy, young foal, for now, we eat and sleep. Then tomorrow, we will find these weapons I speak of," Hoof replied.

Percy set up his tent, and provided food for everyone. They had a boisterous evening under the stars, rejoicing in new found parents, relaxing after an interesting battle, and really getting to know each other. Only Percy stayed guarded throughout the night, only revealing a few details about his past, and constantly keeping watch, so no monster could sneak up on them.

**A/N: If you don't get the horses name, say it out loud a few times. This chapter was harder for me to write, I'm actually having to think about the plot other just writing it. I have an idea for the next chapter, but I don't know how much time I will have to write it as I'm going away soon for about 2 weeks. So there might not be an update for a while. Hope everyone enjoys the holidays, and new years, and thanks for reading my story.**

**Word Count: 1330**


	7. Chapter 7

Hoof led us, towards what looked like a large metal house, with old clay brick chimneys, and a small, closed in passage, that led out from the centre. It looked like a huge square igloo, one of the ugliest things that I've ever seen, and I wasn't expecting it to hold anything good. In architecture terms, if you had designed this, than you probably would've been fired. I laughed inwardly, before regaining my composure. We walked towards the entrance, and Clarence opened the wooden door. According to Hoof, this was one of the oldest armouries, built before the Golden Age, and forgotten by the gods. Apparently, one of the rarest and strongest materials, adamantium could be found here. Hoof said that Kronos' scythe was made out of adamantium. Fucking hell, that's some strong shit.

"Ok kids, we don't know what could be in here, but were going in hard, and fast. In, find a weapon you like, and then we're gonna run. This place looks really dodgy," I commanded.

We ran in, and were stopped in our tracks. The inside of the building was nothing like the outside. It had intricately designed support pillars, carved with pictures of, well beautiful landscapes, each with a humanoid being on them. There were 14 pillars in total, and they held up the roof, which had a tessellating pattern made out of what seemed to be celestial bronze, and a gold material. I then turned my attention to what was on the floor. on it, were many, many tables, covered in weapons. The walls also had weapons covered in them as well.

"Woah," Clarence's voice floated towards me.

"You guys found anything good?," I asked. I had my eye on one of the swords on the wall, which had a simple, yet very elegant design. Its hilt glinted, and its blade shined. It looked perfect. It would be an awesome replacement for anaklusmos. On the way to it, I passes by a whole table full of knives. I grabbed about ten, and stuffed a few in my clothes and the rest in my bag. you never know when you need spare weapons. Charli appeared next to me holding a spear, and a sword. I nodded, she surely was a daughter of Athena. Due to her size, the spear would be able to keep enemies further away from her, making it harder for them to get close to her and overpower her, and if they managed to get close, I'd be willing to bet she could skewer them with her sword. Clarence had a beautiful bow, and matching quiver, that was filled with arrows. They were both light blue, and would be almost impossible to see if the sky was clear. he also had four small, sharp knives strapped to his chest, two on each side. I assumed that they were for throwing, and I knew that these two would be hard to take out in a fight, once they'd had some training in how to fight.

"Ok guys, we should leave now. I think we might have stayed a bit too long, and if this place was around before the Titans, then it could become very dangerous, very quickly," I said, as as I shepherded the kids out of the place.

"Where's Hoof, Percy?" Asked Charli. Shit, I left him in there. Ahhhhhh... What do I do. Do I take the kids with me, or leave them out here. I have to go get Hoof. because I kinda owe him for hooking us up with these weapons. They should be safe here, unless someone comes, and then they wont be, or I take them into danger, but they might be safer if they're with me. Ahhh... Shit, shit, help me.

"Ok, both of you follow me, and have your weapons ready, we're going in."

We ran back inside, and this time, I had a second look around, there seemed that there was only one way for Hoof to have gone, as he was too big to fit past most of the tables, and weapon racks. We went past most of the weapons and slowly went further and further into the armoury. i could hear voices near the back, so we slowly crept towards them, the two behind me, keeping a lookout to the sides, so I could focus on what was happening ahead. I knew we wouldn't find Hoof here, as he couldn't talk, but I had this feeling I needed to know who it was that was talking. It was almost like one of my dreams, where I couldn't control my movement As we got closer the voices slowly grew more clear, and as I heard them, I knew we had to go, had to leave immediately. I stopped Charli and Clarence, and we turned around, and move swiftly back to the entrance of the armoury. We got out, and Hoof was there waiting for us. Apparently he'd been waiting out there the whole time and hadn't come inside at all. At one point he siad, he went off to find some suitable grass to graze on while he was waiting, which solved the mystery of the lost horse. It was just an unfortunate coincidence. We started to travel again, moving far away from the armoury. The only problem was that I didn't want to go back to Olympus or anywhere near there at the moment, but I needed to tell them what I'd heard. I tried to connect with Hestia, but I couldn't. It was as if she didn't want me to contact her, or I was being blocked by some outisde force, both situations made me nervous, so I put the kids on Hoof's back, and ran beside him, so we could move even faster. When we stopped, it was dark, and the crescent moon had risen over most of the forest, basking it in a silvery light.

I unpacked the tent again, and decided to do an inventory of weapons, because I was bored. All up we had two swords, a bow, a spear, four throwing knives, and 7 other knives. I didn't show them or tell them about the other three knives, as I wanted to keep them a secret, just in case. I taught each of them where to keep their weapons, and the best way to hold them. I couldn't help Clarence much, so I just let him shoot arrows at trees to improve his accuracy. However I taught Charli some basic sword maneuvers, which she picked up quickly, and then I sparred with her, allowing her to actually practice the techniques. She was really good. I let her use the spear and figure that out herself, as she was a daughter of Athena, and she could probably learn faster without me trying to help her in an area out of my expertise. I then went to practise with my new sword. Its balance was inch perfect, the only sword that felt better that I'd used before was riptide, but even riptide failed in comparison to the other aspects of this sword. It was light, and its strikes were so deadly that it could sever thick branches off trees without leaving a nick on the blade. The weapons were just absolutely fantastic. I tried using one of the knives, and got the same result, a severed tree branch. The knives too, were comfortable to hold, and as light as a whisper.

I called Clarence and Charli back, only to find that they'd stopped their practise, and been watching me.

"Wow Percy, you're good," Charli called out.

"Thanks," I smiled back at Charli, and walked over to them, "Dinner time! What do you want?" They both asked for pizza, which I happily delivered, and so we ate, until my dinner was interrupted by the one and only Lady Hestia.

**A/N: This is in Percy's POV because I wanted to try doing that as I haven't before. Lost my inspiration for this story when I went on holidays, so i'll have to find it again. Hopefully I can update again tomorrow. I want to name the new weapons so that they can have some power where they can change into a small object (like riptide), but I can't think of anything good to name them. So please help me!**

**Word Count: 1338**


	8. Chapter 8

"Perseus, what did you need of me?" Hestia asked, "I was in a council meeting and had to concentrate, so I didn't reply." I told Lady Hestia of what we had heard in the armoury, as I told her, her shoulders slowly tightened and her facial features tensed up. I could see the annoyance in her eyes, but also a certain sadness as she looked at me

"Percy, you know, if it does happen, you're going to have to come back," she said, "We need you to save us again." Fucking seriously, you don't have anyone else that could help you.

"No," I replied, "I will come, but I will not reveal myself, Charli and Clarence will save the world. I'll just help them out. This will not be about me, Hestia, it's someone else's turn."

"But you will come back Perseus?" She asked me.

"I said I would, but do not expect much action on my part,"I replied, "However, we won't go back for another few days or so, I must teach them how to use their new weapons, and other important skills first. You may come and get us in a few days." Hestia knew she couldn't and wouldn't win this argument, so she bid me farewell, and left my mind.

I collected my thoughts, before turning around to face Charli and Clarence, who were scoffing their food down. Well, at least they've got healthy appetites at the moment, because they won't once I tell them what's going to happen.

"Guys, in a few days, we have to go back to Manhattan, to protect the world from, possibly one of the most destructive threats there are. Not just destruction of the gods, but pure destruction of the world. We have to prevent this from happening, and if we can't, fight, against this force. It will be the most ridiculously dangerous thing you'll probably ever do. And I can't guarantee that you'll live. But, as long as I'm still alive, I will be there to protect you two. But before we leave, I'm going to step up the training. It will be non-stop, 24/7. And I'm not joking about this."

**_LINE_BREAK_**

I gave them 20 minutes, and the training started.

"If you're not fit, you're not going to be a good warrior, so we are starting with a 4 mile run, followed by crosstraining, which involves quick sprints interwined with push-ups, sit-up crunches, mountain climbs, and finally, double squats. That's just for today, tomorrow, it's even harder."

**_LINE_BREAK_**

Wow, those two were amazing, they could do it all, and it seemed pretty easy for them. I could hardly walk for 20 minutes after the first time that I did that. Now, to improve their fighting.

I wasn't worried about Charli when she fought, being a daughter of Athena, but if the distance between Clarence and the enemy was closed down quickly, he'd be screwed, having mostly long range weapons, however, I can teach him how to use the knife, and then teach the two to work together to defeat enemies. This part of the training would involve me fighting both of them at once, and they'd only win once they disarmed me. It was going to be a fun few more days.

**_LINE_BREAK_**

"Well, your training is almost complete, and you've shown yourselves to be two of the best fighters I've seen, now, you must battle me, and disarm me, to prove you are ready. You have 10 minutes. Begin." Almost before I said that, I had an arrow aimed at my heart, and a spear at my throat.

"Drop your weapons!" Charli shouted, "Now!" I dropped my weapons, and walked towards them,

"Congratulations guys, you've done really well, fastest time ever to disarm me. Absolutely fantastic." As I spoke, they relaxed, lowered their weapons, and grinned at each other. They looked extremely relieved to have finally finished training, but I had a surprise for them. When I was close enough, I grabbed Charli's sword out of her hand, and threw it away, Clarence's look of happiness dropped faster than a bowling ball, as he saw what was in my hand, and where it was pointed. "Rule 1 guys, when you tell an enemy to drop his weapons, make sure you then search for any concealed weapons, like this knife I've still got on me. And, if I remember correctly, you have to disarm me, and I'm still armed. Oh and Clarence, drop the bow, and the knives, and kick 'em over to me, NOW!" I shouted. I wasn't worried about Charli so far, her spear was way to ineffectual to use right now, and she didn't have any other weapons so she couldn't hurt me. A bow clattered at my feet, along with two knives.

"Clarence, where's the other knife?" Clarence pulled out another knife, and kicked it over to me,

"That's all I got," he said simply.

"And the other one?"

"Don't have it," he answered, infuriating me.

"Clarence, I know you have four knives, where's the other one? Tell me, because you really don't want me to have to pat you down."

"I don't know where it is."

"Alright, Charli, throw that spear away, and don't move, while I walk over to Clarence and retrieve his last knife," she dropped the spear and I kicked it away to where her sword was. I stalked over to Clarence, attempting to look intimidating, but he held his ground, and then,

"Oh, I remember where I put it now, silly me!" he exclaimed.

"Where?" I growled.

"Right behind you," he answered solemnly, and I turned my head slowly, realising how badly I'd been outplayed. As I turned, I felt the cool steel of the blade, and I stopped turning.

"Alright, well done guys. You did it, I almost had you, if it wasn't for tha-"

"No talking, drop the knife, and let Clarence search you," commanded Charli. It hen proceeded to release my grip on the knife, and allow myself to be humiliated as Clarence proceeded to find my other two knives. "Ok, good work Clarence, I think that this means that we win, doesn't it Percy?" Charli asked sweetly.

"You do, I did lose, but whose idea was it to give you one of Clarence's knives?" I asked, curious as to why they had done that.

"well, I knew you were a good fighter Percy, that much is obvious, so I knew you'd have a backup plan, or extra weapons somewhere, so just in case, I took one of Clarence's knives. When you were holding me hostage, I was mouthing to Clarence what to do, because, as siblings, we learnt to lipread together, so we could have private conversations. So you had no idea what was going on."

"Well, you two truly got me, glad I'm not fighting against you, although, I wouldn't have taken you two hostage if you were monsters, I would've killed you, very quickly, as you two should learn," I responded, full of awe at how well Charli had read the situation and stayed cool. I suppose it helped that they knew I wasn't going to kill them. Well, at least they were as ready as possible for what I was about to throw them into.

"Ok guys, time to pack up, we're leaving for Manhatt-Hey Hoof!" I called, interruping my previous statement, "Where have you been? You coming to Manhattan with us?" I asked, firing off the questions.

"I will stay, Percy, thank you for saving me, but I wish to roam free before I go back to Manhattan."

"Hey, no problem, thank you so much for helping us, I'll be forever in your debt." Hoof whinnied in reply, and trotted off, slowly extending himself into a canter. I watched him go, while the kids packed. I knew we would miss Hoof, but we did have slightly more important things to do, like walking, for ages.

**A/N: Sorry for the lackluster spelling last chapter, I'm pretty tired at the moment. Ok, I might have confused some of you with the mental connection thing, but I think of it like a phone call, you try to contact them, and then they decide if they want to talk to you. It's a bit dodgy, but I can't come up with a better way at the moment. Does anyone else think that last chapter and this chapter are a bit different, not as good. Maybe I'll go back to third person next chapter. Getting a bit cliched in some part, which sucks. I try to write as originally as possible, but sometimes... H0pe you liked the ending fight, that was a lot of fun for me to write. I feel like a lot of the times, when Percy's thinking to himself, he sounds really insincere/weird, which is why I don't think the third person part is working.**

**I would really like to hear your thoughts on the story so far, so please review.**

**Word Count: 1387**


	9. Chapter 9

The journey back to Manhattan took just less than a day, thanks to godly powers, nah, I'm kidding, it took about three days, and when we got back, well, you could tell that we'd been in a secluded spot. The earth trembling under every step that we took, we walked over to the empire state building. I reminded the two, of what they had to do to get to Mount Olympus, including gutting the guard, if he didn't let them past, and when on Olympus, to not mention my name, or me at all.

That being done, I went to a doughnut place, to wait for them, although, it was probably because my subconscious wanted to remind me of another part horse that I'd left behind. For a second, I actually wondered whether he was still around, and whether he would still respond to my calls. I thought about whistling, but then I remembered he'd eat all my doughnuts, so I left it for another time. I had to plan something for Charli and Clarence to do, most likely it would be going to Camp Half-Blood. Actually, the Gods would probably order them to go there, so I don't have to worry about making plans, I have to worry about how to follow them and keep them safe, which meant, I needed to get into Camp Half-Blood, somehow. Hide in the woods, no. On the beach, no. Underwater, yeah, no wait, I can't do that anymore. Crap, ah. Oh yes, as a camper, a new one. All I would need are contacts, no hair, and I'd be fine. Plus no-one would expect me there, since I'm not supposed to be able to get in, seeing as I lost my powers when I left. But thanks to Hestia, I can still get through. Neat! But what about powers, I don't have any, and Hestia can't claim me, and I'm really way too old, and too good at sword fighting. Shit! Damn, I was so close. I could stay with Sally and Paul,but I wouldn't want them to take the burden of having to look after me, and I was too far away from camp. What I needed was some sort of really fast travel, and a place really close to camp half-blood. I don't want to call Blackjack unless I really need him, so I'll need a car, or a motorbike. Yeah, a motorbike sounds pretty badass, but it wouldn't be stealthy enough. So, I suppose flying horse seems to be the only option at the moment, and as for somewhere to stay, well, I guess there's gonna be a new hobo living around.

Charli burst out of the Empire State Building, eyes scanning the crowd, head moving back and forth like a Meerkat, looking for me. I stood up, and she noticed me, and ran across the road. "Percy, we've been told to go to some camp, Camp Half-Blood, and that Charon was going to help teach us and help us with what we have to do, and he said we'd have to hear the new prophecy."

"I think that you might mean Chiron Charli, Charon is the ferryman of the Styx, I've met him before. Where's Clarence?" I asked, my mouth full of doughnuts.

"They said they wanted to talk to him for a moment longer, something about his dad, do you know what they want to talk to him about?" She asked me, her face betraying her curiosity.

"I do Charli, but I cannot tell you just yet, as the gods have not told you what you're up against, however, I'm sure Clarence will tell you later. But make sure if he does, that it's in private, don't let anyone else hear it, even if they seem nice," came my response. It was hard to not be able to tell her, especially since she was a daughter of Athena, who needed to know everything, but I knew that she would learn in time, once she heard the prophecy.

Her face fell, only for a second, before her upbeat personality kicked in, and she smiled. I smiled back, patience isn't one of the traits that Athena's children are born with. Suddenly, Clarence appeared out of the entrance, looking disheveled. He was followed by Artemis. oh shit,

"Charli, go over to them, now! I'm going to hide in here until Artemis goes. Go quickly, otherwise she'll come looking for you. I'll see you later. Tell her you were just waiting for Clarence, only if she asks. Have fun," I ducked as their gaze rolled across the coffee shop we were in. Charli just walked out, almost strutting, as if she owned the place. I was impressed, by the change of character, but it might've deflected a bit of suspicion on what she was doing.

Well, now I needed to get to camp. I looked out of the window, watching the traffic go by, before I found the perfect form of transport. The taxi. I ran out of the shop and hailed one down. I had never managed to do it sensibly, for want of a better word. So the citizens of Manhattan were treated to what looked like a guy totally off his head, whirling his arms around trying to get a cab. It really was an impressive performance, and there were many phones out by the time I had finally got a taxi. Fantastic, I would now be a viral sensation. Well, at least the cabbie was nice. I think he was sympathetic to my plight, however he might just want to talk to the crazy guy. Get some insight on when the world would end or something.

When we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, the sun had almost set, and it bathed the whole camp in a deep orange glow, with red streaks across the sky. It was one of the most beautiful sunsets that i'd ever seen, and believe me, you used to get some amazing ones at the camp, having the special weather and everything. Well, i'd decided to camp in the woods, near the pegasus stables, so I could borrow one if necessary, and that way I could move between the two, so that no-one could find me.

With that sorted, I walked towards my intended destination. Only to stop, and run back to the cabbie to pay him. "Sorry, I totally forgot, sorry," I said, embarrassed that i'd forgotten, he just laughed, and finished the video he was recording, which i'd only just noticed. "No problem, this'll earn me a few views on YouTube," he replied, with a smile, before he gunned the engine, and drove off, leaving me no choice but to walk back with my reddened face.

When I finally reached the woods, I went hunting, for a largish tree to house me for a while. I found one, guarded by one of those giant scorpions. I really couldn't be bothered to fight one of those, so I tiptoed my way away, avoiding branches and leaves on the ground, only to run into another tree. I turned around, to see the scorpion facing me, its pincers clicking together and its stinger waving wildly around its head. Running was not an option at this point in time, so I pulled out my sword, which, as so far, had been residing in my backpack, and was itching to kill a monster. Nah, I'm kidding, I was itching to kill that monster. I ran at it, and swung, only to be blocked by the tail, before it tried to chop me in half. A deft sidestep took me away from the pincers, but it scuttled towards me, moving quickly. I jumped the next set of pincers, which seemed to be aiming at my ankle, and I swung the sword. It sung through the air and finished with a jarring thud as it took the pincer off. I continued my attack with a flurry of strokes, that sliced open the scorpions face, and took off its other pincer. All it had left was its stinger, in the impossible to reach position, on the top of its tail. As much as I tried, I couldn't cut the stinger off, so I had to change my tactics. I went for the scorpions face, and it tried to defend itself with its stinger. Bad choice. I swiped at the stinger, and connected. It flew off, and landed in a branch on one of the larger trees. The scorpion, realising it had lost, scuttled off, making creepy wailing sounds the whole time.

**A/N: I tried to do a cover art using paint. It looked amazing, amazingly shit, because I can't draw. It was fun to do though, it took me about one minute. Percy's plan at the start of the page was actually what I sounded like trying to hide him in camp half-blood. I think Percy is very OOC right now, but oh well, it is my story after all. I do try my hardest. Long chapter.**

**Word Count: 1478**


	10. Chapter 10

When I met up with Clarence and Lady Artemis, well something had happened. He wouldn't look her in the eyes, and he looked like he'd been on the receiving end of something. I just hope it wasn't anything too bad. I resolved to ask him later as, well, asking now seemed like a bad idea. Artemis saw me, and waved me over. "Hurry up Charli, you two have to go now," she called. I reached them and gave Clarence a hug. He looked like he needed it, but it seemed to have the opposite effect on him, and he shrunk away from me.

Something was going on, however I ignored it, as I saw our ride, or more specifically, our driver. He really was an eyeful. "That's Argus, he's the official Camp Half-Blood chauffeur. I'm sure you'll enjoy your ride," Artemis raised her voice as Argus got out of the white van, "Hey Argus, take these two quickly, I've got important business to attend too."

He bowed, and as he did, replied with "Of course my lady." He told us to follow, and we did, in awe that he seemed to have hundreds of eyes all over his body. He laughed, because of course even though we were following him, he could still see our faces, and well, if Clarence's was anything to go by, we probably looked pretty funny.

Once in the van, which was quite comfortable actually, the back had been modified, with car seats all around the edges , allowing the van to hold at least 15 more passengers. I sat on one of the seats behind Argus, and next to Clarence, and asked him what happened with Artemis. He just looked at me, fear in his eyes, and my question was answered by Argus. "She warned him about doing anything to girls, I imagine, with a pretty graphic threat that accompanied the warning."

"Ooh, sorry about that," I winced, "But she's wrong about you, you wouldn't ever hurt a girl, you're too nice," I told Clarence, trying to ease his discomfort.

"Yeah I know, I was just acting. When she told me I wasn't really listening until she threatened me, so I acted scared to make her feel better. I continued the act for a bit just in case she was watching or coming with us," Clarence smiled, as he realised I had been taken in by his ruse as well. "Hah, you fell for it too, I thought you were meant to be the really smart one!" He exclaimed.

"All right, no need to remind me," I replied, but I couldn't help a smile from creeping onto my face as well, he had some good acting skills.

**_LINE_BREAK_**

Once we reached camp, there was a reception waiting for us, on top of a hill, which had a lone tree, about 7 metres tall, with a massive lizard curled around it. The hill sloped down to a cluster of buildings, which seemed to be the main area. Around that, were many other architectural feats mixed in with natural features. There was a lake, what looked like an open air theatre, and many other buildings that you couldn't see into, but looked magnificent. The welcome party consisted of an old man in a wheelchair. So it didn't look like much of a party.

As the van stopped, we jumped out, excited to be able to have a look around, and as we did, the man came up to us. "I was told you two would be coming. Welcome, Clarence and Charli, to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Chiron, and I've been told you two already know a bit about what you are. I imagine you'll be claimed tonight, probably after or during, our war game tonight. I am also a centaur. Let me show you to the big house, where we may continue these discussions, in a, safer atmosphere."

He led us to a large three story house, with a beautiful front porch that allowed a view of the whole camp, and glorious views of the now setting sun. There was a man sitting on a chair at the table, with a glass in his hand, who was dealing out cards. He had a pot belly, and wore a leopard spotted cloak, which probably accented the size of his stomach, if I was to be honest. We walked up to the porch, and sat down. Chiron sat next to us, and introduced us to Mr D. Mr D ignored us, while sipping his drink, until Chiron coughed.

"Welcome, to Camp Half-Blood. IF there is anything you would like, please don't hesitate to ask myself, or my assistant Chiron, because we're here to help. Life jackets are located under your bed in your cabin, unless you live Cabin 3. Exits are everywhere, I really hope I don't have to tell you where they are. If oxygen runs out in your cabin, which it shouldn't. No oxygen masks will fall from the ceiling, and it's every man for themselves to see who makes it you need any more information, or are a child of Athena, than you can find the full instruction manual under your bed next to your life jacket."

I just look at Clarence, and cracked up. This man Mr D, was pretty funny. But he sounded bored, so I guess he did this to everyone. Clarence was trying not to laugh as well, but when he caught my glance, the floodgates released, and a torrent of laughter broke free, enough, for Mr D to look at him in surprise. I supposed not many kids laughed at that, most probably had no idea why they were here after all.

"Well, allow me to fill you two in on what has been going on," Chiron finally responded, deciding that we'd had enough time to laugh at Mr D. "A new war is about to break up, the third one we've had in about 10 years. Yet this one, is the most dangerous to civilian life that we'll probably ever have. Most people are unaware of the existence of the Greek Gods, but this war could reveal it. It, unlike the last two, which were wars on which there was a clear 'good' and 'bad' side, does not have a clear moral right and wrong, which is what makes it so dangerous. It is a battle between siblings, brought on, by the removal of Perseus Jackson, from this world. After originally being ok with Percy's decision, his father has claimed that the Olympians have treated Percy unkindly and unfairly, and they were the reason why he left. Poseidon has declared war on Olympus, and has been supported by Ares, Apollo, Hades, and most importantly, Hestia. The support of Hestia, has greatly bolstered the credibility of his claim, as she doesn't ever take sides in wars. The support of Hades was also unprecedented, and another shock to the remaining Olympian Council. You two saw the empty seats when you visited, this is why those seats are empty. The rebellious Gods have taken refuge in Poseidon's palace, under the sea, and are unable to be located. The worst of it, which the Gods just found out about, is that Poseidon will also tear the mortal world apart, looking for his son, so he can return him to Olympus and Camp Half-Blood. Already, the earthquakes are starting, and the sea is heaving. So far, the mortals have blamed it on climate change, but that theory will not be able to hold for much longer. We have people looking for Percy, but if he doesn't want to be found, than he won't be. camp has split into sides, the Ares campers have already left, while most of the Apollo cabin has also. Nico, the son of Hades has stayed. The rest of the camp, are uneasy. You two were found, and well, the prophecy sounds like it could be about you. I'm sorry, for whatever you'll have to do, but it's our only choice. Come, I'll show you around, and tell you about camp."

Chiron, elongated out of his wheelchair, and out came his horse form. He took an abrupt turn, and trotted off the porch, "Come! I won't wait long," he yelled, Clarence and I jumped up, exchanging another look as we did so, this one more of a 'What The Royal Fuck!' look, and followed Chiron.

**A/N: Charli's POV. Do you like it? Is the story moving too slowly? I think it might be, but I'm not sure, so feel free to tell me what you think. Also, I haven't really described Clarence and Charli yet, so should I do that next chapter, I think I forgot to earlier, because I wasn't sure what I wanted them to look like. Lady Hestia helped Percy and the kids and told them to come before she joined Poseidon, so that is why she helped them. Longer chapter again, yay!**

**Word Count: 1444**


End file.
